Bordeaux
Bordeaux is a minor character of the manga ''Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior''. Profile Bordeaux is a student of BC Freedom High School and vice-commander from the BC faction (former BC High School). She is seen commanding a Renault R35 and a M22 Locust. Appearance Bordeaux is medium height girl with dark short hairs, she is seen wearing BC faction Sensha-dō uniform during matches that she will switch with the new uniform during the Cauldron tournament. She is also seen wearing civilian clothes. Personality She is shown to be a friendly and nice person but sometimes she can be quite condescending and sarcastic. She is also shown to be uneasy on public as she was seen almost losing her composure when she was summoned to the stage after their victory over Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe. Background It is unknown if she joins BC High School or the "reunited" BC Freedom High School. Member of the BC faction she'll manage to ascend to the rank of co-vice-commander alongside her counterpart from Freedom faction Moule under Asparagus command. During a match against an unidentified school she is seen standing by with her BC mate for not being thrustworthy by Asparagus although she could have ended the match quickly. During the match against Tatenashi's Centipede Team, she commanded a platoon of four R35 used as a bait by Asparagus. With the lurking Shizuka putting the two factions on their nerves by shooting random tanks, Bordeaux's tank was caught under fire and destroyed by two Freedom AMR-35 ZT-2. That igniting the spark of hatred between faction until Asparagus' tank being destroyed by the Te-Ke. Following the match she is seen arguing and fighting with Moule on who is responsible of the defeat. She was later seeing coordinating with Asparagus and Moule the new cooperative program between BC and Freedom factions called "Stratégie Mariage" when they are approched by Shizuka for a Tankathlon match against Kuromorimine Girls Academy's tankathlon team, Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe. During the match against Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe, she commanded a group of three M22 Locust called Fifth Republic Platoon. She was seen galvanized the troops by singing "La Marseillaise" on an idea from Asparagus, she then retreat with her Locusts into ambush. When Shizuka and the rest of BC's main force gather the attention of Erika, her group annihilate Koume's platoon and it end with only her tank and Erika's remaining. Erika wasn't fast enough as her tank ended destroyed by Bordeaux. Then after match she is called on the scene for her platoon outstanding performance and lose all her composure, only to learn after the party Asparagus' retirement. She is seen participating at the Tankathlon Cauldron Tournament in the Fifth Republic Platoon alongside Moule. She commanded a R35 during the match against Polite Girls, her group was annihilated by Katyusha and her mates' T-60s. She will then fighting in Katyusha's team wearing the new BC Freedom uniform. Trivia * Her name comes from the eponymous French city of Bordeaux and its famous wine. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:Vice-Commanders Category:Tank Commanders Category:BC Freedom Girls' High School Category:Ribbon Warrior Characters